When processing an accident claim, auto insurance providers seek to accurately ascertain the facts pertaining to the accident in order to determine fault and assess damages. With respect to fault, the provider typically must resort to first- or second-hand eyewitness reports (e.g., police reports). Unfortunately, eyewitness reports are often inaccurate and/or biased, and can only be obtained after considerable delay. Moreover, other types of evidence typically used to corroborate or supplement eyewitness reports, such as analyses of the damage resulting from the accident or photographs of the scene of the accident long after the accident occurred, tend to provide a very limited amount of additional information and, like the eyewitness reports, only become known to the insurance provider after a long delay. As a result, the insurance provider may incorrectly identify which party is at fault for an accident, and may be unable to form even a rough estimate of fault or damages until long after the accident occurred. Inaccurate assessments of fault may lead to unfairness and inefficiencies in the insurance marketplace, and lengthy delays may prevent insurance providers from quickly resolving claims, or taking other actions designed to benefit the policyholder.